It started at the beach
by Not always a Bookworm
Summary: Bumblebee decides to take Sari to the beach. What happens there will affect their lives together forever. fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"Sari?"

It was a hot beautiful day and a bored Bumblebee was looking for his best friend. He peeked inside Sari's room and saw her lying on the floor (in her bathing suit with the fan blowing) looking at something. He walked up behind her and yelled "BOO!" Sari jumped about a foot in the air.

"Bumblebee!" she frowned a half frown at him, only pretending to be angry. In between laughs of mirth, Bee glanced at her and his breath caught in his throat and his metallic heart started thumping.

To distract himself, he pointed at what she had been looking at. "What's that?"

"Huh? Oh, this? It's a photo album. You put pictures in here to look back on good times."

"Oh." Bumblebee laid on his stomach next to his friend, brushing her arm accidentally. Sari repressed a shiver.

"What's this picture about?" asked Bee.

Tearing her gaze away from Bee, Sari looked at the picture in question. "That's me at the beach," she murmured. "Actually, it's the beach here in town."

Bumblebee's optics lit up. "Hey, Sari. Let's go today!"

Sari jumped up. "Yeah! I'll show you the boats and the buoys, and we can go swimming..." suddenly her smile vanished. "Oh, Bumblebee...you'll rust!" she sighed. "Oh well. We can do something else..."

Bumblebee was torn. He couldn't bear disappointing Sari, but he knew that Ratchet would kill him if he got wet. But if he could make Sari happy...

After careful consideration, he decided to go see Jazz about it. He said goodbye to Sari and headed to the rec. room.

Sure enough, Jazz was there, playing Dance Dance Revolution. Bee walked up and paused it.

"Dude, I was on a roll!" Jazz shouted. "Level 10!"

"Jazz, I need your advice."

"Oh." Jazz paused and sat down. "On...?"

Sitting down as well, Bumblebee told Jazz about his situation.

"I think you should take the girl to the beach. If you rust a little, so what? You'll have made her happy, right?" Bumblebee smiled. Jazz was saying exactly what he himself was thinking.

"Just go for it, Bee."

"Go for what?"

"Oh, just Bumblebee taking Sari swimming." Jazz answered casually. Bumblebee looked at his friend nervously. "Uh, Jazz..."

"What?" Suddenly a big hand came down and tapped Jazz on the shoulder. He spun around, then froze.

"R-R-Ratchet!"

The medical autobot glared down at them both. "Swimming, huh? I see. Bumblebee, come with me."

Braced for the worst, Bumblebee dejectedly followed Ratchet towards the med. bay. Now he'd never be able to take Sari to the beach.

Ratchet led Bumblebee to the medical bed and directed him to sit. Then he turned and rustled through some cupboards behind him until he found a spray bottle filled with a clear liquid. Bee looked at it suspiciously and not without a trace of fear.

"What is _that_?"

"Waterblock."

"Huh??" said a confused Bee, wondering if the doctor had lost his mind.

Ratchet sighed. "You know that stuff called sunblock that humans use to protect their skin from the sun? Well this is stuff that we can use to protect us from water and rust."

Bumblebee's optics twinkled. "You mean I can go swimming and I won't rust?"

"Exactly." Ratchet smiled. "Now close your optics, I'm going to spray this on you."

10 minutes later, a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes came into Sari's bedroom and honked. Sari opened the door and saw all her beach stuff inside.

"Bumblebee! I thought you couldn't go to the beach!"

"I can now!"

Sari didn't ask questions, just hopped in and buckled up as Bumblebee sped off. As they rode along, Sari stroked the dashboard without noticing, and Bumblebee had to keep himself from sighing with longing and contentment.

"You didn't have to do this for me Bee," said Sari. "I would have lived." Bee laughed.

"But I wouldn't have, not after I saw that picture!" Sari smiled.

When they pulled up, Sari ran onto the dock, Bumblebee (still in his transformed state) following, making sure not to drive off the edge. They went past the houseboats and the kayaks and the sailboats and the speedboats until they got to the jet-skis.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to ride one of those!"Sari exclaimed. "Doesn't it look like fun?" she turned around, but there was no car behind her. Instead, in the water, was a black and yellow jet-ski with a life jacket just her size waiting on the seat. "Oh, Bee!" She jumped on and strapped on the jacket, then held on for her life as Bumblebee took off towards a tiny island in the middle of the lake. They pulled onto the shore on the island and Sari climbed off as Bee transformed. When he was finished, he looked around and didn't see Sari anywhere.

"Sari?"

"Up here!" Bumblebee looked up and saw Sari in a tree above him. He reached up and plucked her off as easily as picking a very ripe berry. He smirked at her, then holding onto her tight, he dove into the water. They came up and Sari sputtered. "Bee!" She splashed water at him, which involved in a water war. Later, Bumblebee decided to take a little time to recharge while Sari went snorkeling just off the shore.

She was scanning the lake bottom when something shiny caught her eye. She dove down and grabbed it, then sat on the shore looking at it. It was a chain with a shell on it. Was it her or was the shell sparkling? She yawned, and put it around Bee's neck, curling up beside him. Soon she was asleep. Not long after, the shell started pulsing and shimmering.

* * *

Sari slowly opened her eyes and blinked; the sun was bright. She turned over to wake Bumblebee, but he wasn't there. Instead, a boy of about 8 with sandy-blond hair was curled up next to her, the chain she had given Bee around his neck. She screamed, and his eyes flew open. They were bright blue.

"Sari?!"

Scrambling away, Sari grabbed the closest stick she could find and held it defensively, like a club.

"Thief! Friend-napper!" she swung the stick and rolled out of the way just in time. "What have you done with Bumblebee?!"

"Sari! It's me!" The boy had gotten to his feet now and Sari started chasing him all over the shore. Finally she cornered him and slowly advanced, tapping the stick in her hand against her calf. "Where-is-Bumblebee?" she hissed between her teeth. Soon she was face to face with him.

"Sari, I--" the boy paused. "I'm as short as you!" she blinked.

"Excuse me?"

The boy wasn't listening anymore as he looked at his hands. "Not only am I as short as you, but I'm a human!" he laughed, and her heart fluttered. She would know that laugh anywhere. She slowly dropped the stick.

"Bee? Is it really you?" he looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, Sari. It's really me. Can you believe it?!" she laughed and gave him a big hug. When she pulled away, her hair got tangled in the chain.

"What's this?" Bee asked as he worked her hair loose.

She blushed. "Uh, I found it while snorkeling and I thought you might like it, so..." Bee swept her up into a hug.

"I love it!" He pulled back, but didn't take his arms from around her. His eyes gazed into hers, and her heart started pounding. She was sure he was going to kiss her...

"So how do we get home?" he let go and turned to look at the mainland, ruining the moment. "I can't transform anymore, nor can I contact anyone. So what do we do?"

"Just wait. They'll find us eventually."

"Ok," agreed Bee readily. He didn't mind having more time with Sari alone. "I packed sandwiches and drinks for you (though I'll have to share now) plus blankets, towels, clothes, ect. We're set!"

They ended up playing in the water the rest of the afternoon, Bee pretending to be a shark and Sari a fish. When evening finally came around, they wrapped up in blankets together to stay warm and watched the stars come out. Sari eventually fell asleep, and Bee kept quiet as he looked at the thousands of stars. After half an hour, he noticed she was shivering, so he put his arm around her, and her head fell onto his shoulder gently. The warm feeling that spread through him was intoxicating, and soon he fell asleep as well, forgetting all about the autobots back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet looked anxiously at the clock on the wall. It was 8:00, and Sari and Bumblebee still weren't home. He wondered if he should tell Optimus. No, he decided. Better to wait a little longer. They're probably already on their way anyway, he figured. Knowing Sari, she'd probably used that leaking thing to get Bumblebee to let them stay longer. Her leaking thing always persuaded Bumblebee to do anything, and she knew it. Ratchet sighed, and sat down heavily. Before he knew it, he was in a deep recharge.

* * *

Bumblebee sat up and rubbed his optics. No, he reminded himself. His eyes. It was still night, but he could see clearly by the light of the thousands of glittering stars overhead. Moving carefully, so as not to wake Sari, he stepped over her and climbed to the top of the hill on the island and laid on his back. He only knew a few 'constellations' (as the humans called them) and he could pick them out easily. There was the big dipper, and the little dipper, for a start. Then there was Cancer, and Saggitarius. There was also the Milky Way, but according to Sari that wasn't actually a constellation.

However hard he tried, he could never spot his home planet. He supposed that was expected, as it was who knows how many light years away. But that didn't stop him from trying. No matter how happy he was here on Earth, every once in a while he would feel pain so strong for home. His other home.

Bumblebee blinked, surprised at the hot tears trailing down his cheeks. He rubbed vigorously at his op—_eyes_, but they still came. _I must truly be human through and through if I can leak just like Sari, _he thought.

"Hey," Bumblebee whirled around. Sari was standing there, a little hesitantly. She looked at him, then blinked and came closer. She sat down next to him and peered at his face. He could feel her breath on his face, and it was cool and refreshing—it dried the tears.

"Were you...crying?"

He rubbed at his eyes again. "No—I mean, maybe—okay, yes, I was." he sighed. He cringed inside, anitcipating the question, "why?". But it never came.

"It's okay. It's perfectly normal to cry sometimes. Sometimes--" here Sari paused and took a breath. "Sometimes I wake up in the night crying...because...I have dreams, horrible dreams." she paused again, and Bumblebee waited patiently.

"I have dreams about you leaving. To go back where you came from and leaving me behind." she didn't look at Bumblebee, just at the ground.

"You mean all of us? Optimus, Jazz, Prowl, Ratchet--"

Sari put a finger on his lips, stopping him in mid-sentence. His heart beat wildly in his chest, and he worried it would beat its way out of his body.

"No, Bee. You. No one else, just you." she took her finger off his lips, and they stared at each other for a long moment, each one fearing their heart would give them away. Sari was secretly glad the starlight wasn't the brightest of lights, for it concealed her slowly reddening face. Bumblebee was secretly glad that the starlight reflected off his eyes, keeping Sari from seeing the joy and hope in them.

"Oh Sari..." Bumblebee opened his arms and Sari fell into them. It seemed to him that she fit perfectly in his arms and she seemed to melt against him. Her eyes filled and overflowed.

"I would never leave you, and you should know that." he murmured in her ear.

"I—know, but I-I still dream about it." Sari sobbed. "It tears me apart." Bumblebee was silent, and simply held her tighter. She buried her face in his shoulder, and he held her until she grew quiet. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"It tears me apart because, Bee...I...couldn't live without you. I'd die if you left."

Bumblebee gazed at her. "I couldn't live without you, Sari." She smiled a watery smile then fell into his arms again. He looked at the sky. Right now, he didn't want to go anywhere.

* * *

"Ratchet?"

The doc-bot sat up with a start.

"Wha? What is it? Who's there?"

"Relax, it's me." Ratchet's tension eased and he put away his weapons.

"What is it, Optimus?"

"Ratchet." the leader of the autobots was solemn and worried. "Sari and Bumblebee are missing. No one knows where they are and no one can get in contact with Bumblebee. Jazz said he wasn't saying anything and to ask you. Do you know where they are?"

Ratchet slapped a metal hand to his forehead. Primus, he had forgotten all about the two. "Optimus, you might want to sit down."

* * *

"Bumblebee! Sari!" the two slowly opened their eyes and looked around. Sari was lying with her head on Bee's chest, where she had fallen asleep, and his arm was draped around her. They both reddened and sat up, rubbing their necks awkwardly.

"Bumblebee! Sari! Down here!" They peered over the side of the hill and saw Optimus waving at them. They scrambled down the hill and stood at the feet of the autobot.

"Hi. Sari, who's this?" he nodded in Bumblebee's direction.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus looked at him.

"Bumblebee?!"

"Yeah. We fell asleep and when we woke up he was human!" Sari explained.

"Hmm. Well, that explains why no one could contact you. Come on, lets get you home." Optimus waded into the water and transformed into a speedboat. "Put your things in and hop on. Everyone's worried sick." They did as instructed and Optimus sped off. Sari's hair streamed behind her and she laughed. Bumblebee glanced at her and his heart stopped.

"Bee?" Sari looked at him worriedly. "Breathe!" she slapped him on the back and he gasped.

"That's better." She sat back. Just then, Optimus hit a giant wave, and they found themselves suspended in the air. Sari screamed and grabbed Bumblebee's hand. They hit the water with a big splash that soaked the two, and they laughed. Neither of them let go.

When they got back to the factory, everyone was waiting for them. After scolding and awkward embraces, Ratchet took Bumblebee into the medical wing and scanned him all over.

"What's this?" he said gruffly, peering at the chain still around Bee's neck.

"Sari found it and gave it to me."

"Hmm. Can I see it for a moment?" Without waiting for an answer, Ratchet carefully took it off. In a flash, Bumblebee sat there, his normal size and once again an autobot.

Ratchet's eyes narrowed. He put the chain around Bee's neck again and in another flash, Bee was human.

"Bumblebee, I'll have to examine this closer. Could I have it please?"

"No! Sari gave it to me! I don't mind if I turn into a human when I wear it!"

"Well..." Ratchet looked down at Bee, who widened his eyes pleadingly. He gave in. "I'll have to speak to Optimus about it. You can hold onto it for now. Don't leave the factory until then."

"Right!" Bumblebee hopped down and ran off in search of Sari. Ratchet connected to the wireless communicating system that the autobots used and to his relief found Optimus connected as well.

"_Optimus? You might want to hear this."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Primus! Are you sure?" Optimus exclaimed.

"Positive. I saw it myself." Ratchet answered. He and Optimus were sitting outside alone talking about the chain.

"And what does Bumblebee think about it?"

"He treasures it because it's from Sari. You know those two."

"Like peas in a pod..." sighed Optimus.

"...But what do we do with it?"

Optimus sat there for a long moment, not looking at his old friend. He sat silent for so long that Ratchet feared he might have accidentally went into recharge. Finally he spoke.

"Let's talk to Bumblebee and Sari about it before we make any definite decisions." he shrugged. "Who knows? It might come in handy."

They found Bee and Sari in Bee's room, making things smaller so Bee could actually use them without having to take the chain on and off.

"Bumblebee." he looked up and saw Optimus standing there.

"Huh?"

"I need you to do something. Take off the chain for a moment."

"Uh..."

"Bumblebee." Optimus's voice was stern, and Bee obliged. Quickly he changed, and Optimus's optics grew wide.

"Primus above!"

Sari just stared.

"Bumblebee, I'll need to take this chain for a while. Whether you'll get it back or not, I don't know." with that, Optimus walked quickly back to Ratchet, holding the chain tightly.

"Well?"

"It's just as you said, it changes Bumblebee." while speaking, Optimus started to put the chain on himself.

"Optimus! What are you doing?"

"Seeing if this will work on anyone." the boss-bot answered gruffly. In a flash, he had turned into a 24 year old man, with a mop of messy red hair and dark blue eyes. Ratchet stared.

"Yep, it works."

Suddenly Sari and Bumblebee came in the door. Both jumped at the sight of Optimus in human form.

"Who is that?!" Sari yelped.

"Me." answered Optimus.

"Boss-bot?!" exclaimed Bumblebee. Optimus removed the chain and was soon his old self. Everyone stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Lemme try! Lemme try!" shouted Sari, and grabbed it. Suddenly she was a young autobot, as tall as Bumblebee, with a slim form, the normal light blue optics and a yellow and red paint job.

"Sweet!" she exclaimed, looking herself all over. "So this is what it feels like to be one of you!" Bumblebee just stared at her, one word forming in his mind. _Wow._

Ratchet snatched the chain from her neck, but it slipped out of his hand and flew through the air, landing around his neck. He promptly turned into a 46 year old man with an unshaven face, graying hair and dark blue eyes. Everyone laughed. He removed the chain and glared at them all.

Optimus was the first to stop laughing, and he took it from Ratchet. "This thing could prove dangerous. Think of what would happen if the decepticons heard of it! I will have to get rid of it."

"What?!" shouted Bumblebee and Sari together.

"I'm sorry, but it has to be done." with that, the boss-bot walked out carrying the chain and any chance of Bumblebee had of growing up as a human with Sari.

* * *

Sorry this is so short! And no, this is not the end! R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 10 years since Optimus Prime had hidden the chain, and everyone had just about forgotten it had ever existed, having pushed it to the backs of their minds. Sari was 17 now, and anyone could see that she was maturing into a beautiful young woman. Bumblebee was older too, and he was secretly glad that, no matter how many boys came, Sari had never gone out with anyone.

Sari and Bumblebee were driving home after a trip to the store and the gas station, talking about when they were younger. Unknown to them, another one of Dr. Sumdac's tests had gone wrong, and was wandering town. The two were straight on course to crash right into it.

"...remember that time when--" Sari's words were cut short as Bumblebee screeched to a stop in order to avoid hitting the creature in front of them.

"What IS that thing?!"

The "thing" in question was over 15 feet tall, had 7 tails, 8 wings, 6 eyes, 3 heads with extremely sharp 5 inch long teeth, and was so mutated you couldn't tell what it had started out as. It looked around and spotted Bumblebee at its feet. It snarled horribly, and Sari and Bumblebee were frozen in terror. Then, rising to action, Bumblebee tossed Sari and the groceries onto the ground and transformed, assuming a fighting stance.

"Sari! Run!" Sari ducked behind the nearest building and ran through the streets until she was behind the thing, out of sight. She watched as Bumblebee shot lasers at it, managing to slice off one of it's heads, which grew back and split into two.

His lips were moving fast, and Sari assumed he was speaking to one of the autobots back home. But as he was distracted, she saw the creature's eyes glint, and she got a dreadful feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

"BUMBLEBEE! LOOK--" she gasped as the creature whipped all 7 of its tails around and threw Bumblebee into an old building. She didn't think, she didn't hesitate, and next thing she knew she was sprinting towards the thing, not even entirely sure what she was going to do.

* * *

Bumblebee groaned, and sat up slowly. The creature had thrown him onto the 5th floor of an old, graffiti-covered building at just the right angle for one of the columns that filled the room to collapse on him, crushing the communicating device. He pushed a piece of rubble aside and stood up. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of the creature thrashing about, trying to reach something on it's back. He looked closer, and, to his horror, saw Sari climbing up it's neck! What was she _thinking?!_

The thing was shaking its heads from side to side, and Sari was in terrible danger of being thrown off to plummet down towards the ground where she would surely meet her death.

Bumblebee whipped around, about to transform into a sleek yellow camaro when something in the rubble from the column glinted and caught his attention. He walked over and moved the broken pieces around and spotted a chain with a seashell dangling from it. Bee picked it up and instantly all his memories came flooding back. He gasped.

"Can this really be it? After all these solar-cycles?" he murmured.

"BUMBLEBEE! HELP!!" screamed Sari, and Bumblebee snapped back to attention. Thinking quickly, he ran to the broken wall.

"SARI! CATCH!" he threw the chain, and Sari glanced at him wildly, reaching out a hand and just managing to catch it on the tip of her finger. As she held it in her palm, memories came drifting to the front of her mind: swimming in the lake and catching sight of something glittering in the rockbed; putting a chain around Bee's neck; crying on human Bee's shoulder at midnight...Optimus walking away, claiming to hide the chain. Startled, she lost focus, and lost her grip as the creature flailed around again.

She hurtled towards the ground, screaming.

"SARI!! THE CHAIN!!" Bumblebee yelled.

Without thinking, she slipped the chain around her neck and was transformed into an agile autobot once again. Instinctively, without knowing how she did it, Sari turned and landed gracefully on the concrete, leaving small dents where her feet had been.

By this time, Bumblebee had also reached the ground and was in combat with the creature. Sari ran up and also started fighting it with her new-found strengths. But even with two autobots fighting, the creature kept evading their attacks, seemingly growing smarter with each move they made.

It flapped all its wings, and a huge gust of wind blew violently towards them, shattering all the windows on the way. It hit the two at a speed of 75 mph, and they were thrown completely through a building, crashing painfully into a large oak tree, which shuddered and fell over onto a street, causing 4 car crashes simultaneously.

Sari and Bumblebee laid there, winded, as the creature slowly stomped toward them. Bee groped for Sari's hand, clasping it tightly. She squeezed back, smiling wearily at him, and Bumblebee thought that even though she was dirty, scratched and dented, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. As they gazed at each other in what they were sure were their last moments before they went offline, Sari's optics suddenly lit up.

"Bumblebee! The chain!"

"Huh?" Not wasting a second, Sari jumped up and started sprinting towards the creature.

"Sari!!"

A split second before Sari crashed head on into the creature, she jumped, at the same time transforming into a swift jet, and sped into the air.

Overhead, she looked at the heads, and noticed, as Bumblebee once more engaged it for a distraction, that one head kept back, almost seeming to give orders. Sari swooped down, and directly above the head in question, she transformed.

"Bumblebee! Catch meeee!!"

As she fell, she removed the chain and flung it around the head, where it slid down to the base of the neck. In a flash, the creature was transformed into remarkably and unbelievably, a Black Widow spider.

Bumblebee dashed forward and flung himself into the air, catching Sari and skidding across the road. He got up into a kneeling position and squeezed Sari tight. To Sari's surprise, she found herself crying uncontrollably, and she clung to Bee.

"It's okay, it's over..." soothed Bee. "You did great!"

Eventually Sari's sobs subsided, and she pulled back to give Bumblebee a watery smile. He smiled back, then stood up and walked over to the spider, where it was trying to escape.

"Not so fast there, mister," he said, and squished it. He picked up the chain and gazed at it for a moment. Then he glanced over to Sari, who was still kneeling on the ground a little ways away. The results of the battle were showing and she was all scraped up, but to Bee she was gorgeous. He looked back at the chain and smiled.

Carefully he walked back over to Sari and knelt down again. He smirked, and Sari tilted her head and looked at him questioningly.

Slowly, ever so slowly, without breaking eye contact, Bumblebee slipped the chain over his head. Almost instantly he was changed into a dusty, bruised, and beaten-looking 18 year old boy with a mop of sandy-blond hair with bright blue eyes. Sari smiled, and Bee smiled back.

Then his face turned solemn. "I thought I would lose you way too many times today." he whispered. "And each time I was so afraid, and so worried that I would never get the chance to tell you what I've felt inside for so long." Sari's eyes searched his, hoping.

Slowly, Bee leaned forward and touched Sari's lips with his own.

Emotions exploded inside each of them instantaneously: love, tenderness, longing, and sheer joy. They could hear the blood pounding in their ears, and everything seemed to vanish around them. Nothing else existed or mattered except each other.

Sari reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her close, neither one breaking the kiss.

When they came apart slowly for air, Bumblebee whispered in Sari's ear tenderly the words he had been longing to say for so many solar-cycles, the words that Sari had been desperately longing to hear for so long.

"I love you."

* * *

I like this chapter. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

"Bumblebee! Sari!"

Just as Bumblebee and Sari were leaning in for another kiss, the autobots showed up, completely ruining the moment. Bumblebee grumbled quietly, and Sari smiled at him.

Optimus ran up. "Are you two okay?!" he noticed Bumblebee. "How did you...?"

Bumblebee glanced at Sari, then held up the chain, smirking. Optimus' face went from concerned to angry.

"Bumblebee! Didn't I say that that was too dangerous? And how did you ever find it?"

"Optimus," interrupted Sari. "Don't scold him. If it wasn't for that chain, we'd both be dead by now."

"Is that what I think it is?!" an astonished voice came from behind them. Ratchet stared at the chain.

"Optimus, I thought you got rid of that thing long ago!"

"I did."

Sari held up her hands. "Wait, listen." she and Bumblebee proceeded to tell their story, editing a few bits at the very end. That was personal.

"...and then Sari flung the chain around what was the main head, and it was transformed into a spider!"

"...and so Bumblebee killed it, and retrieved the chain."

The autobots stood there for a while, thinking about this new turn of events. Sari found Bumblebee's hand, and he squeezed it tight.

Bulkhead was the one who broke the silence. "You mean to say that this chain changes bots to humans, humans to bots, and gigantic, mutated creatures into itsy-bitsy spiders??"

"Sounds like it." Prowl answered.

"So...can we keep it?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't know...it DID prove itself handy, but..." said Optimus hesitantly.

"Puh-wease?" Sari asked, doing the puppy dog pout.

"How can I know you guys won't do anything rash?"

Sari and Bumblebee looked at each other and grinned. They looked up at Optimus and smiled their most innocent smiles.

"You can trust this face, can't you?" they asked together. Optimus groaned, and put a hand over his face.

"I give up!" Bumblebee and Sari threw their arms around each other in a big hug.

Optimus looked around at the disaster they had created. "Well, let's get to work!" The autobots started heading toward the wreckage. "And I want you two to go home. You both need to recharge for a while by the looks of it."

"Fine by me!" Bumblebee exclaimed. He took off the chain and transformed into car mode. Sari hopped in, clutching the chain, and Bumblebee took off to the factory.

But when they got there, they were too wide awake to sleep. Instead they played tag all around the factory, throwing the chain back and forth for short advantages. Finally they collapsed, both human, in a laughing heap on the couch, light-heartedly quarreling about who tagged who last.

Suddenly they heard a voice in the hall.

"Hello?"

The two froze.

A head popped around the corner and saw them on the couch. Sari recognized who it was, and groaned.

"Tony, what are you doing here?"

"Sari? Is that you?" Tony walked towards them. He was a tall, handsome boy that was the school heartthrob, and he expected only the best. And for him, plus just about all the boys in the school, Sari was the best you could get.

"Sari, baby, what are you doing here by yourself?"

Sari folded her arms. "I'm not alone, Tony. I'm with Bumblebee." she nodded her head towards Bumblebee next to her, who stiffly jerked his head in Tony's direction.

Tony looked at Bumblebee and burst out laughing.

"Bumblebee?! Your name is..._Bumblebee?!_ You've gotta be kidding me! What kind of a name is that?!"

Bumblebee clenched his hand into a fist. "I like my name." he spat through his teeth.

"Really? Well, you must be quite attacted to the loony who named you that then, 'cuz that's what they'd have to be to give you a name like _Bumblebee_!" He fell over laughing, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Ignore him," Sari whispered. Tony stood up and wiped his eyes.

"Well, that was good for a laugh. Now come on, honeybun, let's get moving." He reached out and grabbed Sari's arm. She jerked it out of his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere, Tony." he smiled at her, but it was a forced smile.

"Ha ha, very funny. Of course you're going somewhere. Come on." He grabbed her arm again, this time with an iron grip.

"Ow, Tony--" Tony pulled her up and started steering her to the door.

"Tony, I don't want to go with you!" Sari started struggling, but he held her tight. "Ow, that hurts! Let go of me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sari." he laughed. "Sorry, Sari...that's a good one! Oh, your name is so good to make fun of! Just like Lil' buzzy bee over there."

"Let her go." Bumblebee's voice was low and threatening.

"That's funny, I thought you said let her--" Tony said, turning around. He froze on the spot. Bumblebee had silently gotten off the couch and come up behind them, taking off the chain. He now towered over Tony, and with the look of fury on his face, he was quite frightening.

Tony gave a little squeak of terror and pushed Sari, making her trip and start to fall. Bumblebee caught her, but as he did Tony bolted. Bee pushed the chain into Sari's hands and followed.

"Get back here, you! I've got to teach you some manners!" Bee shouted. Tony glanced behind him, then looked ahead. He was going to make it...

Suddenly a jet swooped overhead, then landed in front of him, transforming into a yellow and red female bot.

"Going somewhere?"

Tony yelled; he had recognized Sari's voice. He turned and bolted to the right, but just then the autobots came home. Tony ran straight into Prowl's foot.

"What the--?" Prowl picked Tony up and scrutinized him closely. Bee and Sari came up behind Tony.

"He tried to take Sari." growled Bumblebee.

"Oh. Then he's all yours." said Prowl smoothly, dumping Tony unceremoniously into Bumblebee's outstretched hand, where he promptly curled up into a ball, whimpering.

"Bumblebee. Don't harm him." Optimus said, walking up.

Bumblebee sputtered indignantly. "But he—Sari--"

Optimus just looked at Bumblebee and raised an optic ridge. Sighing, Bumblebee hung his head.

"Yes, boss-bot." Turning, he carried Tony outside, where he held him up to his face.

"You are so lucky Optimus said not to hurt you, or you'd be crawling home tonight." Bee hissed, then dropped Tony on the ground, where he scrambled to his feet and took off running.

Sari came up behind him, still in robot form, and laid a hand on his arm. "Thanks," she whispered. Bee turned and smiled at her.

"No problem."

They walked back inside to the other autobots. When they saw Sari, jaws dropped. Even Prowl was impressed.

"Wow. Bumblebee sure can pick 'em." Sari smiled, and if she hadn't been wearing the chain she would have blushed. Bumblebee glared at Ratchet, who had spoken.

"He goes without seeing a femme for several solar-cycles then has to pick on mine.." Bumblebee muttered.

Everyone laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are my hair clips?!"

"Easy, I've got them."

"Hey, here's her veil!"

Sari stood in the center of the room in an elegant white sleeveless dress that sparkled and shimmered as her 3 friends ran around putting finishing touches on her and themselves. Sari's long red hair was pulled up into a complicated bun with her bangs neatly straightened, framing her face. Her friends Milly, Nancy, and Caroline were wearing pale blue dresses and their hair was gathered together at the back of their heads with curls cascading down. All 4 girls were stunning.

There was a knock at the door.

"Sari? Are you ready?"

"Just about, dad."

Milly looked Sari up and down. "Okay, you're good. Dang girl, you look gorgeous!"

Caroline popped up next to her. "Yeah, that boy's gonna drop dead at the sight of you!" with that, the three bridesmaids gave Sari a big hug, then slipped out the door.

Sari followed, meeting her father outside in the hall. He smiled when he saw Sari.

"You look wonderful." He held his arm out. "Are you ready?"

Sari slipped her arm inside his. "Yes."

Together they walked out the huge double doors of the church and down the aisle slowly. Sari looked up to the altar, and saw Bumblebee, looking as handsome as she had ever seen him in a tux, his hair combed and parted neatly, the chain glittering around his neck. As their eyes met, his lit up with such joy and love that she could almost feel it. She held back a laugh as she saw Prowl, Ratchet, Optimus, and Bulkhead next to Bumblebee as the grooms. In an effort to 'dress up' for the occasion, Ratchet had polished them all up and they each had spray-painted a tux on themselves. They looked tremendously funny, but Sari wasn't going to tell them that.

They reached the altar and Sari gave her dad a big hug. "Love you, dad."

He squeezed her tight. "I love you too." then Sari turned, took Bee's hand, and stepped onto the altar.

"We hereby gather here today in holy matrimony..." the pastor began. Bumblebee took Sari's hands in his, and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" Sari whispered.

He chuckled. "So ready!"

"Bumblebee!" Optimus hissed. Bee jumped. He had been so absorbed in Sari that he hadn't been paying attention.

"Do you, Bumblebee, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the pastor repeated.

"Yes." Bee grinned. "I do."

"And do you, Sari Sumdac, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the pastor asked.

"I do. Ever so much." Sari answered, smiling at Bee.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

Bumblebee leaned down and kissed Sari tenderly, and the guests cheered. The autobots wolf-whistled, and stomped their feet, shaking the ground and pulling Bee and Sari apart. They grinned.

"The rings!" gasped Sari.

Bumblebee turned and whistled. "Come on, boy!" Sari turned as well, and laughed. Sparkplug, her old robot dog, was trotting down the aisle with a small pillow in his mouth. Bumblebee took the pillow, and Sparkplug promptly sat down in between the two newlyweds at their feet.

Bumblebee slipped Sari's glittering ring onto her finger and she slipped his onto his hand. The rings were beautiful, and each had a carving of the seashell that hung from the chain engraved onto it.

They kissed again, and then went down the aisle hand in hand to head to Optimus, who had recently learned how to transform into a limo. They hopped in and Optimus sped them off towards the factory, where the reception was to be held.

"So," Optimus asked. "Bumblebee. What's it feel like to be married to an organic?"

Bumblebee laughed, and kissed Sari. "Wonderful!"

Optimus shifted. "Are you...you know...planning on...sparklings?" Sari and Bumblebee looked at each other.

"We'll start with one." Sari answered.

"One would be nice. Of course, you and the other autobots would have to watch it, boss-bot." Bumblebee grinned.

"Well in that case let's hope it's just one! I remember how much trouble you were when you were a sparkling, Bumblebee." Optimus chuckled.

"Oh, hush!" Bee answered. Sari laughed.

"Optimus, I think you'll have to tell me about that sometime."

"Oh, you can count on it."

Bumblebee groaned, and shook his head. Sari kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, Bee. I won't tease you about it _too_ much."

"Great." Bee answered sarcastically.

They arrived at the factory to find the place decked out in lights and all the guests already there. Bumblebee jumped out then picked up Sari, carrying her inside, where the whole place had been transformed. There was a huge dance floor taking up half of the rec. room, and the other half had tables covered with food, and one special table with fuel for the autobots. Over by the dance floor was a huge sound system, with gigantic speakers and overhead was a disco ball.

"Prowl's going to be the D.J., as you humans call it." Bumblebee said. Sari giggled.

Candles were at the center of every table, filling the room with a soft, warm light. Bumblebee and Sari sat down at the table marked "Newlyweds", and everyone else filed in and headed straight for the food.

"Okay, who did the name tags?" asked Bee in horror as he noticed his on the table in front of him. It had a picture of a cute, fuzzy bumblebee that was flying around and saying "buzz buzz" in a little speech bubble. Sari laughed. Bumblebee looked at Sari's, and it just had her name in a beautiful script.

"I think Ratchet and Optimus did," laughed Sari.

Bumblebee stomped off to find the two. Sari shook her head, still giggling, and stood up to get some food.

"Hey, Sari!" Milly, Nancy, and Caroline ran up carrying plates of food.

"Hey!"

Nancy jerked her head towards Bumblebee, who was in a heated argument with Optimus, who was trying to keep from laughing. "What's up with him?"

Sari laughed. "Come here." she led the 3 girls to her table, and they sat down with their food. Sari handed Bee's nametag to them. Caroline and Nancy burst out laughing and Milly choked on a piece of fruit and Sari had to thump her on the back.

Caroline stopped laughing. "Quick, he's coming back! Act natural!" the girls assumed solemn faces as Bumblebee approached.

"Hey," he said. They looked at him and started laughing again. Bumblebee looked at them, confused. Then realization dawned on his face. To avoid a scene, Sari grabbed his arm.

"Let's dance."

She pulled him out onto the dance floor and nodded at Prowl, who started a slow song. Sari placed Bee's hands on her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed back and forth.

"They found my name tag, didn't they." it wasn't a question.

"Yes. But don't be so grumpy. It's our wedding day!"

He smiled. "Yeah, it is." They rotated around slowly.

"Oh, Sari..." Bee murmured, and leaned in to kiss her. Just then, Bulkhead walked up to Prowl.

"Whatcha playing?" he bumped Prowl, who landed on the sound system, pressing several buttons.

"Watch it!" he snarled.

Suddenly "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira started blasting out of the speakers, and Sari and Bee jerked apart.

"Oops, my bad!" said Bulkhead, and backed away. The guests cheered and swarmed onto the dance floor and started dancing. Sari laughed, shrugged, and started dancing as well. Bumblebee, unused to dancing as a human in front of others, went and stood by Prowl, watching Sari dancing with her friends, laughing. _Oh Primus, she's beautiful. _he thought.

As he stood there watching her, she looked over at him and looked at him questioningly. He shook his head and smiled. She did the puppy dog pout, and Bumblebee sighed, and walked over to her.

"You win," he said, smiling. Soon he was swept up into the music and was dancing along with everyone else, Milly, Nancy, and Caroline cheering him on.

After a few more songs, Bumblebee and Sari retreated back to their table. Sari noticed someone hanging around the door, and nudged Bumblebee. He looked where she was pointing, and scowled.

"I'll be right back." he muttered. "Someone needs to take out the trash around here." he stood up and walked over.

"Hello, remember me?" he asked smoothly.

Tony looked at him for a moment, then his face drained of color. "B-B-Buzzy bee," he stammered.

"Right." said Bumblebee, and punched him in the face.

He headed back to Sari, dusting off his hands as if he had touched something filthy.

"Okay, everything's taken care of." he smiled.

Soon it was getting dark, and people were starting to leave. Sari and Bumblebee stood by the door, thanking everyone for coming. Milly, Nancy, and Caroline were the last to leave, and they each gave Sari a big hug.

"Good luck," they whispered.

Finally everyone had left, and Bumblebee swooped Sari up into a big hug, twirling her around and then giving her a kiss.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Sari answered.

Bumblebee looked at her for a moment. "Did you really mean it when you said you wanted a sparkling? Or were you just saying that?"

Sari laughed. "I really meant it."

Bumblebee smiled. "Good. Then can I torture the others with it?"

"Bee!"

He shrugged. "Just kidding!"

* * *

Reviews make me happy :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sari pulled her head out of the toilet for the 5th time that morning and wiped her mouth. She got up and rinsed out her mouth, then glanced at the clock. 4:00 am. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep any more, because every time she laid down her stomach got her up again.

Sari walked out to the bedroom and kissed Bumblebee gently on the cheek, then walked through the vast halls of the factory to Ratchet's room.

"Ratchet?"

The doc-bot grumbled, coming out of a deep recharge.

"What is it, Sari?"

"I need to ask you something."

* * *

Half an hour later, Sari left Ratchet's room fairly leaping for joy. She ran to the rooms that she and Bumblebee shared and jumped onto the bed.

"Bumblebee!" Bee groaned and turned over, covering his head with the pillow.

"Later, Sari..."

"Bumblebee, wake up!" Sari grabbed the pillow from him and shook him impatiently.

Bee finally sat up, groggy.

"Wazza matter?"

Sari bounced in place. "Nothing! It's just—oh, Bumblebee—I'm pregnant!"

"That's terrific, Sari..." Bumblebee muttered, then slumped down on the bed again.

"No, Bee! I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" she shook Bee hard. "A sparkling!"

Bee's eyes flew open.

"What?!" he sat up quickly and grabbed Sari's hands. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head eagerly, eyes shining.

"YES!!" Bee shouted, and jumped out of bed. He danced around the room wildly, the chain on his neck flailing around wildly. He grabbed Sari and pulled her from the bed. She laughed, and gave him a big hug. He squeezed her tight.

"Oh Sari, this is terrific!" he stood back. "I've got to go tell everyone!" he took the chain from his neck and transformed into car mode, zooming down the hall honking wildly.

"Bee! It's 5 in the morning!" Sari shouted after him, but he didn't hear her. Laughing, she shook her head and picked up the chain, placing it on Bumblebee's nightstand. She climbed in bed and laid there for a minute.

"I'm going to have a baby..." she rubbed her stomach. "I can't believe it!"

Soon she fell asleep. This time she slept soundly.

* * *

9 months later...

Sari threw shirt after shirt out of the dressers, each of them landing on Bumblebee, who was sitting on the bed. He pulled one off his face, and looked at Sari.

"What's wrong with these?"

"They're too skinny!" Sari wailed. "They won't fit over this!" she pointed to the large bump that was her stomach. Bumblebee sighed.

"Here, let me help you look." They went through drawer after drawer, until finally Bumblebee found one that Sari deemed acceptable. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

No matter how happy she was to be having a baby, she just couldn't get used to the fact that she couldn't see her toes. Bumblebee came up behind her and slipped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"You look fine."

"I just can't wait for this to be over."

They sat on the bed together, Sari resting her head on Bee's shoulder.

"Thought of any names yet?"

Bee thought for a moment. "I like the name Farid. Or Ian."

Sari laughed and slapped his arm playfully. "What makes you so sure it'll be a boy? What if it's a girl?"

"It'll be a boy. I can tell." Bumblebee looked at Sari. "Can we let him use the chain?"

"Not when he's little! Maybe when he's older, like maybe 13, 14..."

"Don't make him wait that long! Make it 5."

"12." Sari stated.

"6." Bumblebee answered.

"11"

"7."

"10."

"8."

"9."

"Done."

Sari laughed, then laid against Bumblebee again.

"...Sari?"

"Mhmm?"

"What if the sparkling...doesn't like me?" Sari sighed.

"Of course he'll like you! You're his daddy!" Suddenly Sari's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi Nancy! Yeah, I'm fine." Sari was quiet for a moment. "No, we're not doing anything today. Of course you can come over! Uh huh. Okay then! Bye." She closed the phone and looked at Bumblebee.

"Nancy's coming over, is that okay?"

Bumblebee nodded, preoccupied.

"Great." Sari leaned over and kissed Bee. "I'll be in the rec. room." she got up and went out the door.

When she got there, Bulkhead was sitting there as well. He looked up as Sari came in the room.

"Hi Sari."

"Hi Bulkhead!" she sat down next to him. "Wanna play video games?"

"Sure!"

"You're on!" Sari grabbed the two controllers and tossed the big one to Bulkhead. She turned on the game and plopped back down on the couch. "First one to level 10 wins!" As they were playing, Optimus came in.

"Sari? Nancy's at the door."

"Hold on!" Sari blew up two aliens and jumped through the portal that appeared on the screen. She threw down the controller. "I win!" She started to get up, then gasped. Her hand fluttered to her stomach.

"Sari?" Optimus and Bulkhead asked anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"Get Bumblebee. My water just broke!"


	8. Chapter 8

Both autobots stood there stupidly.

"Huh?"

Sari held back a scream of frustration. "I'm having a baby here! You know, a sparkling!"

Bulkhead's optics grew wide. "You sure?"

"Yes!!"

Bulkhead turned around quickly and ran out, shouting. "Bumblebee!!"

Optimus stood there awkwardly. "Are you uncomfortable? Can I get you anything?" Sari put her hands on her back to brace it.

"No, not really." As she spoke, Nancy came in, and Sari sighed with relief.

"Nancy! Thank goodness you're here! I'm having the baby." Nancy's eyes widened, and she ran to Sari's side.

"Well come on, let's get you to the hospital!" without waiting for an answer, she started pushing Sari towards the door.

"Hold on a minute, I want to wait for Bumblebee!" suddenly Sari gasped and doubled over, clutching her stomach. Nancy squealed in shock, and Optimus took a step forward, concerned.

"Sari, is something wrong?"

Sari grit her teeth. "Contraction." She spat.

"I'll send for Ratchet." Optimus headed for the door.

"NO! S'normal." Sari muttered, then slowly straightened up. "I've been feeling twinges for the past day or so, but never as strong as that was."

"A DAY?!" Nancy shouted, amazed. "And you didn't tell anyone?!" Sari shrugged.

"Didn't want to worry anyone." Just then there was a loud squeal of tires and Bumblebee came racing around the corner in car form. He screeched to a stop in front of Sari and flung open his passenger door.

"Sari!" Sari ignored him and got in on the driver's side, while Nancy hopped in the passenger seat. Bumblebee sighed.

"Does she have to come?" he whined, sounding like a little kid.

"Bumblebee, she-" Sari started, then let out a sharp cry and grabbed her stomach. "Just go!" she shouted, and Bumblebee sped off without question.

While they were driving, Bumblebee, concerned about Sari and the baby, paid little attention to the road, missing several accidents by a hair. Sari sat up, then screamed.

"LOOK OUT FOR THAT DOG!!" Bumblebee swerved just in time to avoid a little dog that had wandered into the middle of the road, leaving it terrified in a puddle that hadn't been there 2 seconds before. Sari sighed in relief, then screamed again.

"TREE!!"

"Sorry!" Bumblebee shouted.

"Bumblebee, I'd like to deliver this child before I die!"

Sari looked over at her friend, who's eyes were as wide as saucers and was deathly pale. She looked like she was going to hyperventilate. "Nancy?"

Nancy glanced at Sari. "I know, I know! I'm the one who's freaking out and you're the one who's having the baby! It's just that--" Nancy chose that moment to look out the windshield. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" Bumblebee slammed on the brakes and they skid across the street and straight through the wall of the hospital, stopping just before hitting the pretty brunette nurse at the check in counter.

"Name, please?" she asked in a bored voice, not even phased by the fact that she had almost been hit by a car that had flown through the window.

"Sumdac, Sari Sumdac." Bumblebee growled, trying to scare the nurse a little. She blinked, and her face remained neutral.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"NO WE DON'T HAVE AN APPOINTMENT!" shouted Bumblebee, and let Sari and Nancy out, transforming into robot mode. He crouched down on hands and knees in order to get face to face with the impassive nurse. "MY WIFE IS IN LABOR!"

The nurse looked down at the desk in front of her. "I'm sorry, all of our midwives are busy. You'll have to wait." she looked up at Bumblebee. "And how in the world did you and her-" she indicated Sari. "manage to have a baby?" Bumblebee's optics narrowed, and he growled. "Besides, we don't serve robots."

Bumblebee took the chain from a little compartment in his arm and slipped it around his neck, then leaned towards the nurse, snarling. "Here's your answer. NOW GET HER A NURSE!"

The nurse leaned back, still looking bored. "Okay then, I'll get you a nurse if you want one so badly." she turned and called to someone behind her shoulder. A tall lady with short black hair walked up, and the nurse indicated Sari, who's face was twisted in pain. "She's in labor." The lady nodded, and grabbed a wheelchair, helping Sari into it. As they walked away, the nurse called after them.

"Have you checked out our exotic fish?"

* * *

Half an hour later, Bumblebee jumped up from his seat for the millionth time to pace the room once again. Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Bumblebee, would you stop that? You're driving me nuts!" Bumblebee looked at her, confused.

"I'm not driving any nuts! I don't even like nuts. Walnuts are the worst." he shuddered, and started pacing again. Nancy shook her head, exasperated.

"Never mind."

* * *

It had been 7 hours since they had arrived at the hospital, and they still hadn't had word about Sari and the baby. Bumblebee was sitting in a chair, head in hands, and Nancy was lounging on the love seat, chewing gum and blowing bubbles, humming tunelessly. While they sat there, a nurse came in quietly.

"Mr. Sumdac?" After their marriage, Bumblebee had decided on adopting Sari's last name, as he really didn't have one of his own.

Bumblebee stood up, as well as Nancy. "Yes?"

The nurse smiled. "Come meet your baby." she turned and led them down a hall and showed them into a room where Sari laid on a bed, looking weary but smiling for all she was worth.

"Hey," she grinned.

Bumblebee sat next to her and took her hand. "Hey." Nancy came up on Sari's other side.

"Where's the baby?"

Just then the nurse walked up again, holding a little pink blanket in her arms. She smiled, and handed it to Bumblebee.

"Meet your new daughter, Mr. Sumdac." Bumblebee cradled the bundle close to his chest, staring in awe at the beautiful, wonderful, perfect little miracle in his arms. He looked at Sari and smiled.

"She has your red hair." The baby's head was covered in soft, vivid red hair. As Bumblebee gazed at her, she stirred and opened her eyes slowly. They were an electric blue, just like her father's. He glanced at Sari again.

"Are all sparklings' eyes this bright?" Sari smiled.

"Just ours."

Bumblebee stroked the baby's cheek softly, and she reached up and grabbed his finger. He looked at her with awe, feeling like a little bot again.

"Aw, she likes you." Nancy said. She looked at her friend, and was startled to see worry on Sari's face.

"You-you're not mad?" Sari asked hesitantly. Bumblebee looked at her in shock.

"Why should I be?"

Sari looked down, and fiddled with the blankets draped around her. "Well, you said you wanted a boy..."

Bumblebee leaned over and kissed her. "I'm not mad at all. She's perfect, just like you." Sari smiled at him, all worries forgotten.

"...So what are you going to name her?" Nancy blurted out.

Bumblebee and Sari looked at their daughter. "Her eyes are a little like blue lilacs..." Sari said. "What about Lilac?"

Bumblebee shook his head. "No, not Lilac. But what about...Lila? It's kinda like Lilac."

Sari beamed. "Yeah, I like that. But what about a middle name?"

"Joy." Nancy chimed in. Bumblebee and Sari looked at her, and she shrugged. "Well, isn't that what she brings you? Isn't that what you bring each other?"

Sari hugged her friend. "It's perfect." She gazed down at her daughter. "Lila Joy Sumdac."

"Can I hold her? Oh pleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplease!!" Nancy pleaded. Bumblebee handed Lila over, then hugged Sari as Nancy cooed over her.

"I can't believe we have a daughter." Sari whispered, and Bumblebee squeezed her tight.

"Me neither." He was quiet for a moment, then chuckled softly. "And just think: it all started at the beach!" Sari smiled, and kissed Bee softly and lovingly.

"One of my favorite places in the world."

Lila gurgled, and Bumblebee glanced at her, then looked at Sari pleadingly.

"No, Bee."

"Aw, come on, just real quick! I just wanna see what she would look like!"

"We're not putting that chain on our newborn child!"

"Just for a second!"

"No!" Bumblebee fell silent, and crossed his arms, pretending to pout. Sari sighed, and everyone was quiet for a while. Lila fell asleep, and was given to Sari, who cradled her tenderly in her arms. She sighed with content, then closed her eyes.

"...Please?"

* * *

It's over! :( Yep, this was the last chapter. 800 hits, wow! It's kinda sad to stop, but I will be starting a new story about Lila, so keep an eye out for that! If you have any suggestions or requests for her story, I would be glad to take them. Thanks to anyone who took the time to read the whole thing, I really appreciate it. (You know you want to review.)


End file.
